ICE
by KayE reN
Summary: She's cold... ruthless... beautiful. She's ICE. And she's hunting the hunters.
1. ice

Hey all ya angels out there. This is first attempt at writing, so tell me what ya all think. And you do know, I am absolutely gonna slobber over any reviews! So, as everyone says, please read and review but with chocolate icing and cherry on top?:p  
  
(Who says I have cravings? What cravings?) I lurve choccy, and all that's sweet, so the sweetest days for you, my friend. And eat chocolate! It's good for you, really]:).  
  
Hugs and sweets, Kaye  
  
Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER ONE ~ ICE  
  
The secret meaning is that there is no secret meaning.  
  
The night was as old as the day was young.  
  
Tia could almost feel the night's glare at her, striking through her soul, stealing her breath. The wind was savage and the sabre was like ice in her hands.  
  
Yes, the night was alive, and it seemed a million hot yellow eyes bore a hole into the bark of the large oak tree she was leaning against. The pale moonlight struggled through its dark canopy and landed on the sabre. Tia followed its path, slowly, slowly, until it reached the ruby, where its pale light burst into a million translucent rays of red.  
  
Red like the fires of hell.  
  
Her little hands knotted into fists, and all the while, she was reminded of them.  
  
They were after her.  
  
Tia clutched the sabre to her chest, as though it would somehow save her from what had destroyed the only home she had.  
  
Them.  
  
They were after her.  
  
And they would find her.  
  
But not if she became one of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tia arrived at the large oak doors of the training school. She was soaked to the skin, and her limp black hair fell in rat tails around her pale face. At the age of 10, she had learnt to grow up fast. And sacrifice. She hesitated a second before grabbing the large metal doorknob and. . clang, clang, clang! The hollow sound echoed all around her, breaking the tranquil silence of the sleeping village. It seemed to thump with the beating of her heart, bouncing off the cold stone walls of the training school and throbbing into the darkest corner of the building.  
  
The rain poured down her loose top, slithering down her spine like some evil creature of the night, dripping into her shoes so that with every step she took forward, her feet squelched against the slimy soles. The sound was oddly loud to her ears. Or perhaps the place was just unnaturally silent?  
  
Tia's ten year old mind worked furiously behind a blank mask, the one she presented the world with, because the world was somehow frightened of the lifeless eyes which stared out of her young face.  
  
The door opened with a reluctant groan, and she came face to leg with a pair of long, long, black trousers. She also noticed with some fascination that the figure wore no shoes; the feet were bare. She couldn't see his profile properly because her rain logged hair was plastered to her forehead, and a few annoying tendrils kept escaping into her dark rimmed eyes. All she saw were his eyes, an endless, soulless, black. Like the night . . no, they were the night.  
  
Tia lifted her chin and stared defiantly into those eyes, eyes that would have made any person or animal freeze in their tracks and tremble. They were powerful eyes, and now, as she saw a flicker of hunger flit across the dark smears, she knew they were hunters' eyes.  
  
Tia opened her mouth to speak, but he turned and walked off, his body becoming part of the shadows which stretched into lengthened blackness. "Wait!" she called out, moistening her already wet lips. But he was gone.  
  
The water from her hair dripped in a steady rhythm to the bitter wind and pounding rain outside.  
  
She could feel his icy glare on her, somewhere in the dark room, yet she couldn't see him. Tia had only her instincts. "I have come to seek the master in all his power, and hope that in his graciousness, he will accept me as a student." There was no sound.  
  
The water had made a pool on the hardwood floor and for a moment, Tia thought she saw a reflection in its murky waters. Yet she made no attempt to turn around. This was a test, she knew. The shadow in the pool lengthened and became part of the man, and he was walking towards her, yet somehow Tia couldn't hear his footsteps, nor his breath. So was the art of the assassins.  
  
But he wouldn't get her. She would use her slight height against him. As his arm was about to land on her shoulder, she spun around, ducked through his legs and flipped back onto her feet all in one moment. For a minute, the man looked surprised.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, he laughed. But there was no mirth in his laughter, nor was there kindness. Only a grudging acceptance.  
  
He turned to her. "Come. The master is waiting."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tia's bare feet hit the hard wood floor of the fighting room. She wore the loose black clothes of an assassin, and around her head, a black band etched with a red rose.  
  
The master looked at her thoughtfully. It had been 6 years since she had first arrived here, begging for him to take her in. He had taken a risk. Now was the time to decide if he had made the right choice.  
  
She had changed much since their first meeting, and so had he.  
  
She had become even colder, even less humane than when she had first arrived, and she was certainly a girl no more. She had grown up.  
  
Even though he hated to admit it, the master had grown close to Tia. She was one of his best, the Elite Assassin, and, she never failed. And with her clear sense of mind and quick, light touch, it was no wonder.  
  
The master had been taken in by the calm, collected, icy girl the moment she had entered his room. Tia was smart, in fact, she was beyond smart, the sort of smart that only hit you when it presented itself to you full-on, but it was always there and always will be there, hovering just beneath the pale cast of her skin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tia looked at the master, at those eyes which had seemed to bore into her soul the moment she entered his room, the moment her small feet had touched the rug . . those eyes were like lasers, unveiling the deepest fears of her heart and quenching them, at the same time comforting her. He was her teacher, her master, and . . her friend.  
  
The Master smiles at her, his brown eyes lighting up with the intensity of a thousand lamps. His hair is graying near the sides, and he seems to slouch unconsciously, his cane resting on the floor.  
  
Yet the Master's voice rang out loud and clear. "Today is your test. It will decide if you should be given an assassin's title and weather you deserve to have me grant you a name. A hunters' name. This will decide your fate, Tia."  
  
The last glimpse of warmth and fondness were gone from his eyes, and he treated her like any one of his assassins. Yes, the Master was the Master, after all, and he was a professional.  
  
He held a curved sword, in his hand, its' polished blade like quicksilver, reflecting the moon.  
  
"Choose a weapon of your own." His voice was low, menacing.  
  
She stared with that same defiant look on her face which had captured him at ten years of age, and reached into her belt. Out of it, she pulled out a sabre. The blade seemed to be alive, and it was a cold, translucent colour, like . . ice.  
  
The hilt had long ago melded to Tia's familiar grip, and rested in her hand like a docile kitten. Her eyes narrowed. The first rule of the Assassins. Show no mercy.  
  
To anyone.  
  
She would complete this test even if it meant sacrificing. After all, she knew everything about that, right?  
  
Tia gripped the sabre harder, except this time, it was not clutched to her chest like something which could preserve life, but raised as a destroyer of life, of love, and of hope.  
  
The Master stepped forward; he too wore an expression of extreme concentration on his face. And he too, was unyielding.  
  
Show no mercy.  
  
"You may begin." The Master's voice betrayed no emotion.  
  
Tia did not hesitate, nor did she answer. She leapt into the air like fire, like water and the sabre became part of her, they were one.  
  
In mid air, she curled into a tight tumble, and then lashed out with her weapon, but the Master blocked with an astonishingly fast hand. God, she didn't even see that coming.  
  
Tia's hand had long ago gone numb from the impact, but she gritted her teeth, retaliating immediately with a swift lunge forward, but once again he blocked her way, and cut his sword through the air. She ducked, tumbled into a forward somersault and was back on her feet. He spun around "never face your back to an enemy", his cloak whipping across her face. He was fast.  
  
But she was fast too.  
  
What was she to do? The Master had both the experience and the power over her, yet . . there had to be some way!  
  
Suddenly Tia's mind cleared of all the useless clutter, and clear cold ice settled. She remembered how the Master's whole left side had been injured in a battle and had never fully recovered. She lunged forward suddenly, furiously attacking his left side, where he could not defend himself all that well, and watched as though her body no longer belonged to her as the sabre slashed though his cloak like water. Then, Tia hesitated. An almost fatal mistake.  
  
The Master saw his chance and jumped forward, parring her move for move, then, cut across her arm.  
  
Blood ran down her arms and slid down her hands, making it hard to hold the sabre as firmly as before, but now, now the sabre had tasted blood.  
  
And it wanted more.  
  
It was like a thing alive, and she, a thing possessed. She had a power, a hunger, a hatred which wasn't there before, and the Master was surprised at her venomous expression and the quick, merciless attacks of her sabre, each aiming for death. Her sabre was pulsing with an eerie red light, and it was reflected onto her face.  
  
Before he knew it, the sabre was against his neck. The master, for the first time in his life, felt a thrill of terror.  
  
He closed his eyes. He was going to die at the hands of the girl he had taught. But now, she was different. Now, she was one of them.  
  
The expected blow didn't come, and when the Master opened his eyes, he found Tia's eyes downcast in a gesture of respect. And the sabre, still dripped blood.  
  
His blood.  
  
And hers.  
  
"I think you have earned the title 'ICE'."  
  
She glanced at him with her pale, pale, translucent blue eyes, the co lour of ice.  
  
Yes, the name suited her. 


	2. dead leech

Thanx oh so much for the angles who reviewed last time. Any ideas on improving the story are welcome, and of course, comments are too! I'm so desperate, I'd slobber over any reviews. ; )  
  
Love and mangoes, Kaye  
  
DISCLAIMER: all concepts of the Night World, including any rules and any character who may have appeared before in the Night World books belongs to LJS but the rest belongs to me! :P  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
~It's all in the wind It's all in the fire It's all in the earth It's all in the air~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The master continued to stare at her, then, slowly, he spoke. "Do you know what you have to do now, Ice?"  
  
Tia shrugged, her eyes darkening into a lavender blue.  
  
"Ice, you have to complete a mission. Something that is not the most pleasant of things, but is necessary, you do understand?"  
  
She nodded, hair falling into those intense eyes.  
  
"Come closer. The night has many eyes and ears; even these walls are not safe."  
  
He leaned in towards her, "Ice, I assume you have heard that Hunter is dead?"  
  
Tia searched her mind, that name sounded so familiar, oh, wasn't he the big vampire leader who had been supposedly killed after his son had betrayed him?  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Now, the most powerful members of the Night World are holding a meeting, to decide who is to be their new leader. We have been paid a large amount to stop this meeting."  
  
Her eyes widened but she hid her emotions behind the usual calm face. She dreaded his next words.  
  
"Tia- Ice, you know your duty. Stop this meeting and you will be well paid."  
  
Tia's dream collapsed. She had thought that maybe after she had been granted a name and place, she would be able to take a little break away from all the blood and fear which was part of being an assassin. But duty came first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The hollow, rhythmic dripping of liquid on wood was hypnotizing.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Was it water? No, water wasn't a coppery red colour that smelt like cold hard fear and rust..  
  
Oh, it could only be one thing.  
  
Blood.  
  
This blood was warm, fresh, staining Tae's fingers a glaring, fiery red.  
  
He pressed his wet fingers to his lips, reflecting a shadow of red blazes. He could feel his teeth lengthening and becoming a translucent white, like the ice burgs hidden in the deepest corner of the Atlantic. He pressed his mouth against the milky white neck of the woman, and ignored the frenzied screams of the child..  
  
She would be next.  
  
Tae was on the borderline of insanity and reality. He didn't want this, yet it was as though his body no longer belonged to him, the hunger and pain which thumped through his veins was controlling his actions.  
  
The child's eyes stared at him, frightened, accusing. The pain was more intense now; it always came when he held back from feeding. But somehow, somehow he could not, would not touch the girl. It would be what *she* wanted. To turn him into a monstrosity which was evil in form..  
  
He shook himself away from the girl, who was still staring at him with the large teary eyes.  
  
Tae shoved her away from him, and ran out the door to escape those eyes, the blood.. and himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She bundled herself up against the harsh winter wind and headed out, the door clanging behind her.  
  
The end of a part of her life, and the start of a new one. Things could only get better, right?  
  
The snowflakes landed on her eyelashes and dripped into her eyes. Those eyes seemed to melt into the ice, and become one; the same light, light, almost transparent blue.  
  
The snow swirled around her, faster and faster, whipping her cloak into a dark frenzy.  
  
Then, she was gone, leaving behind only a set of footprints half-covered by the drifting flakes.  
  
Tia- Ice, rubbed her cold hands together. Any more nights like this, and she really would become ice.  
  
She needed something to warm her up, and as she saw a friendly inn under the soft, welcoming glow of a streetlight she headed in without hesitating. It was an old building, as were most buildings in this enclosed part of the city, but it had good service.  
  
Her nose had turned slightly pink as she settled in one of the comfortable old armchairs scattered around the room. The old lady behind the counter was well rounded, and cozy in a grand-motherly way. She bustled towards Ice, pad in hand.  
  
Ice smiled as the lady pushed up her tiny glasses with her hand and asked in a grand-motherly way, "Now child, what- Oh, dear, you must be half frozen! Don't worry, some of our special homemade apple cider will warm you right up!" and without waiting for an answer bustled her dumpling like figure back behind the counter.  
  
Tia, now that she was alone she could be Tia, smiled one of those rare smiles again.  
  
The cider was perfect, sweet with just a hint of spices. She gulped it down eagerly, and the old lady smiled proudly.  
  
"Now, dear, I'm sure you'd want a room for a little bit of rest, so follow me."  
  
Tia allowed herself to be hustled up the stairs and into a room. She would rest here for the night, before continuing to the mountain overpass.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly. The room was small, but sweet. A four poster bed had two fluffy pillows and a warm looking quilt. In the corner stood a small matching coloured desk. She sat down and sighed.  
  
A good place for sleep before she became a snow woman in the icy reaches of the mountain. She would pay the inn-keepers well.  
  
Suddenly a figure sprang through the window and landed behind her. It clasped her mouth so she couldn't shout or scream.  
  
"Don't try anything, or everyone in this inn dies." The figure menaced.  
  
Ice said nothing but sprang upwards, flipping over the top of the figure so she was now behind him. She smiled.  
  
This was a Night-Worlder for sure.  
  
Too bad he met her.  
  
She held the attacker tight. "Who are you?"  
  
The attacker lowered his eyes, mouth turning into a sly smile. She grabbed his hands harder and pushed them behind his back so fast and violently that you could almost hear the bones crack.  
  
"I have no time for blood-sucking leeches like you." She spat.  
  
As he opened his mouth to shout, she yanked his arm so that you really could hear the bones crack, and he groaned.  
  
"Don't try anything or you end up a dead leech, you got it?"  
  
The vampire nodded.  
  
"Do I have to ask again?" she menaced, clenching her jaw. Normally, she'd have just killed the thing, but right now she needed to know more about the Night World meeting.  
  
"I am one of the vampires who were ordered by the Hunters to get as many human girls as possible."  
  
His voice wavered.  
  
Ice forced him on his knees. "Are you sure? You lie to me and you wouldn't want to know the outcome."  
  
The vampire was trembling under her weight, she could feel it. He was afraid, and she knew he was scared shitless.  
  
"I swear!" he whined.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"Do you know where the Hunters are gathering?"  
  
"I-I don't know,"  
  
Ice simple pressed harder.  
  
"Stop! I'll tell the truth, I swear! They, they're gathering under the black rose at midnight tomorrow."  
  
"Where is the black rose?"  
  
"That's all I know!"  
  
She could tell from his agitated expression that he was telling the truth.  
  
Since he didn't know anything else, he was of no use to her.  
  
Ice plunged the stake into his heart. 


	3. Black Rose

Thank you for taking time to read this story. I try to update faster, but then I just make stupid spelling and grammatical errors. And with all those tests and assignments, it's a wonder I even get space to breathe in this room! Phew! Finally chapter three, so audience, enjoy! :-)  
  
And need I to say I love any reviews and that I will love the ppl who review?;-)  
  
~ She who sighs in the darkest hours of the night listens to whole worlds of heartfelt words Lets the past and the future Drift away with the wind And when the light of hope falls on her, She wealds in her hand, the present.~  
  
Kaye*Ren :-)  
  
The next day dawned with a biting chill. Tia realized that she had forgotten to close the window the previous night. Shit, what she wouldn't give for a warm hot shower to scrub the disgusting feel of the leech off her skin. She rubbed her arms.  
  
The black rose.. the whole night had been a fitful jumble of dreams. She sighed and pulled on her snow boots, braiding her hair and pushing her hood over it.  
  
She didn't want to bother the old lady from last night, and besides, she knew the lady would somehow convince her to stay another night, so Ice put some money on the desk, together with a note of gratitude, and jumped through the window, landing softly on the ground below. The snow was fresh and crisp, yet it didn't even crunch under her feet as she made sure steps towards the dirt road. The information given the night before had deterred her path.  
  
The black rose.  
  
What was it?  
  
A thing?  
  
Or a person?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With every step she took, the sabre seemed to stick into her waist, always reminding her of *them*, and never letting her go.  
  
Then her steps slowed. She had reached a lake.  
  
The sun sunk lower into the sky, bursting into a million sparks of golden embers trembling just below the surface of the water. Shadows lengthened, stretching into large expanses of prolonged darkness, interweaving brilliant fields of red and orange blazes on the calm surface of the lake which lay before her. On the other side of this vast expanse of water was a town.  
  
A town shrouded in eternal darkness, with the smell of evil so strong it was almost tangible.  
  
What was this place?  
  
What had happened to the humans who had once obviously lived there?  
  
Adrenalin raced through her veins. Somehow she knew, this was it!  
  
Ice sped around the lake and looked up at the huge black rose etched into the weathered wood of a sign. She let her hand trail over it and with trembling fingers spelled out the name of the town.  
  
Black Rose town.  
  
A splinter of wood pricked her finger, and a drop of red, red blood dripped onto the rose, staining it a deep red. Then the red was gone. Tia smiled. This had to be the place.  
  
The sign had just soaked up her blood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tae watched the vampires with unwavering amber eyes, fiery pits of hell. The vampires were mesmerized. They shivered as the gaze traveled over each and every individual face slowly.  
  
One vampire spoke up.  
  
"You're just a stupid smart ass mummy's boy, what, hiding behind your mother's name. So she's the dark mistress. So what- "  
  
The vampire didn't to finish his sentence before Tae cracked his neck. Nobody called him a mummy's boy. He didn't want to be in *her* shadow.  
  
The other vampires turned an even paler shade of white. Did this boy in front of them just kill one of their elders without him even knowing he was dead? And didn't vampires heal? Not when the bone was sticking out of their neck, and their heads were nearly torn off by force they didn't.  
  
The gaze was still as unwavering as before, and Tae stood in the same place. It was as though he hadn't moved. There was not another sound. The silence was thick until broken by Tae's low menacing warning.  
  
"You betray me, and that's what happens. Except I won't give you a quick death. I'd torture you until you beg and cry, I'd make you *welcome* death."  
  
The vampires were unmoving, but he could tell from their lowered stares that they would make no further comment about his command of this place.  
  
A smile played at his lips, and was quickly replaced by his icy expression.  
  
The vampires realized his eyes were not amber. They were the fiery pits of hell.. frozen.  
  
Ice moved through the entrance and adopted the swift, carefree glide of a vampire. She had killed so many she could imitate them perfectly. The smirking lips, the prejudiced stare.  
  
Ice was a professional.  
  
Until she saw the children and humans being dragged about like mere things to be used and thrown away. They didn't look too good, the tired, drawn faces of the adults, and the children with trembling lower lips and pale washed out faces. What was this? A slave camp?  
  
Then it hit her. It was a food supply. A disgusted look fled across her features and before she could put on her blank mask a hand landed on her shoulder. She had let slip a flaw. An irritatingly human flaw.  
  
Pity.  
  
Shit.  
  
She spun around and aimed for a face punch, at the same time sticking out her foot and giving the vampire a good kick. That would deter him from her. Now she pulled out her sabre and stuck the wood tipped side into his chest. And then all there was were little pieces of dust reflecting rays of sunlight.  
  
The best thing would be to get out of here, fast. But she was too stubborn. She had to stay. The way those humans looked at her..  
  
Now more vampires were surrounding her, this was her last chance to get out of here.  
  
And she didn't take it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A burly vampire pushed through the crowd of vampires surrounding Tae.  
  
"Mister Redfern, sir, we have found a suspicious looking human in the town, she has already brought down 3 of our men."  
  
Tae swept a lazy look around the room, then swaggered out the door.  
  
The first time he saw her, her eyes locked with his like a blast from a glacier. They were the colour of ice. Her jaw was clenched tight as she killed one vamp after another, only to be surrounded by more. Her movements were slowing, but she still had that determined stare.  
  
The men, after a long hard struggle, finally caught her, though she was still fighting as they dragged her towards him. This girl was not going to give up.  
  
Tae looked at her sweat soaked face, her damp hair plastered to her head, and grimy streaks running down her cheeks. The only thing that was unchangeable even after combat were her eyes, they caught him in their pale nothingness, and they looked at him with.. hate?  
  
Yes, hate. Hate not just for him, but for all vampires. He laughed.  
  
Ice spat at his feet.  
  
"Kill me now! Or you'll regret it." She said through gritted teeth .  
  
He smiled. The bastard. It was like he expected her to say that.  
  
Shadows flitted across his face, perfect in contrast to the white blond of his hair.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
Tae commanded in a soft but powerful voice.  
  
When one of the guards didn't obey, he gave no warning. The shrill screams of the vampire echoed around the town.  
  
"Next time, I won't let you off so easy. When I order, you obey *immediately*."  
  
Tia found herself actually feeling sorry for the vampire, as he dragged his lifeless arm behind him. How could this leader do that to his own kind?  
  
And why did he let her off? To mock her?  
  
Anger coursed through her veins, but she merely clenched her fists and put on a blank mask, forcing her voice to remain calm and steady.  
  
"You'll regret it." Ice narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That's what I like. Otherwise the world would be too boring. An opponent, especially one like you would provide entertainment for some time." He smirked.  
  
She forced herself not to punch him right in that smug little face of his, and reminded herself since this idiot was letting her go, she'd repay him soon. Repay him by *death*. She smiled, showing all her teeth.  
  
Tae was unnerved. Why did she smile like that? And how could a girl in her condition still remain so cool, calm, collected, and.. beautiful?  
  
Ice aimed a final glare at him, which he returned with that hot, unwavering, gaze. Shivers ran up her spine and settled in her back.  
  
She could still feel his stare as she headed out the gates.  
  
Tae stood still.  
  
Why had he let that girl off? It must have been just an impulsive decision. Who knew if she still had the guts to come back? But somehow, he knew she would. She would never give up until she had made her promise reality.  
  
"You'll regret it.."  
  
Maybe he would, maybe he would.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ice was trembling.  
  
For some stupid reason the encounter with the vampire had taken a lot out of her. And not just physically, but emotionally.  
  
She was tired. She held the familiar sabre in her hands and stared long and hard into the now cool blue of the lake. Who knew what it hid under its innocent surface.  
  
But a problem occurred to her. How the hell was she going to get back into the place? They knew her now. Damn! Her own pig-headed stubbornness would be her fall someday. That, and her curiosity.  
  
But Ice would find a way.  
  
Tomorrow.. 


	4. flames

Hey people! I updated not so late I think! U hav no idea how many times I have written and rewritten this chapter. Seriously, my mind was blank, and I wasn't satisfied with anything! I hate writer's block. I think this is one of my longest chapters so far! Neeway, nuff bout me and my problems and more adoring gratitude for those who reviewed last time. Thank you to:  
  
Shadow: I have changed the settings:-), and thanks for being one of my first reviewers, and for ur continued encouragement. U rock!!  
  
uyen878: I don't think I have received so many reviews from one person in a row! Thank you sooooooooooooo much, and glad you enjoy the story. And ideas would be appreciated. And Tae is the night person, Ice is just a human girl. Though she doesn't really act like it. :-p  
  
Dulce Ambrosia: Tae and Ice action coming up soon ]: )keep reading  
  
Lots of hugs, and watermelons (my new infatuation)  
  
Kaye:P  
  
P.S I am extremely pissed about fanfic's sometimes extremely irritable, stuffy, server, as I have tried the site many times to upload this chapter but it wasn't working! Urghhhhh!  
  
Chapter four  
  
The sun warmed her body; it was sweet, soft. She watched the steam rise up from her arms her legs, and everywhere, and then she realized it was hot. The sun seemed to bare down on her like some great, big, gaping monster, whose cavern of a mouth was ready to swallow everything up. Then the sun became two yellow, then red, then finally a settled amber coloured eyes. They got larger and larger, like two unflickering candle flames boring into her skin, candle flames which seemed innocent enough, but which were able to burn down entire forests..  
  
Ice woke with the sun on her back, her breath ragged in her chest. She nearly shouted when a face leaned in towards her, but her assassin training locked the shout at the base of her throat. Instead, she lifted her arm, aiming for a face punch, all the while thinking about how stupid she was to have fallen asleep so deeply.  
  
"Ow!" a hurt voice cried out in pain, and two violet stained eyes stared at her accusingly out of a young face. Ice looked at the little girl coldly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl stared dreamily into the distance, and slowly opened her mouth, her purple eyes turning from an accusing stare to a misty gaze, "Mama always said that where there are blue skies, you can find true happiness. I was trying to find a piece of that sky.."  
  
Ice opened her mouth to ask where the child's mother was, then nearly slapped herself because of her stupidness. The child had used to past tense, and she could see the tears gathering at the corner of those strange purple eyes.  
  
She didn't say anything, leaving the child to her own thoughts. Tia reached into her pocket, and tugged out an old handkerchief, handing it wordlessly to the child. The girl sniffed, and with a grateful smile blew her nose noisily. At least this little girl wasn't some posh little brat who didn't know how to blow their noses.  
  
Ice sat back against the tree, and studied the girl. She was pretty, really, when she smiled. Her clothes had obviously seen better times, and her hair was quite filthy.  
  
The girl spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Ice considered her answer, and replied carefully, "Tia."  
  
"Just Tia?"  
  
"Just Tia."  
  
The girl grinned, "I'm Charly."  
  
Ice ignored her. She didn't want to get caught up in some little girl's life when she had a more important job on her hands. Such as getting into Black Rose.  
  
She got up and stretched, then took steps onto the road, which led to Black Rose.  
  
"Are you going to that town?" the girl asked in a soft voice.  
  
Ice stopped briefly, then continued walking. What would a little girl know about a Vampire town anyway?  
  
A lot.  
  
"I can take you there."  
  
Ice's eyes flickered in slight interest, and the girl ran to her with awkward steps.  
  
Ice shook her head and continued walking, almost leaving the girl biting dust.  
  
"A way faster than walking down this road, and much less likely to get yourself killed."  
  
Ice stopped.  
  
The girl coughed noisily.  
  
Ice glared at her. "Just tell me what you know kid, and get lost." She didn't want to get the girl killed for Gods' sake.  
  
The girl jutted out her chin stubbornly. "If I can't come with you, then you're not gonna know anything!"  
  
Ice sighed.  
  
"Try to keep up will you?"  
  
The girl bounced happily beside her.  
  
"You know what Mama used to say?"  
  
Without waiting for Tia's answer she continued on, the words almost rolling over each other order to get as much out in the shortest time as possible.  
  
"Mama said that the prettiest girls are always the slyest, evilest, manipulative little bi- people ever."  
  
She had almost let slip. Charly forced herself to resist shaking her head in disgust. Being a child again really was hard. She smiled, and when Ice wasn't looking, bared her fangs.  
  
Ice sighed, louder this time.  
  
"Will you please shut- I mean, give me a *moment* of piece?" she rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
Charly forced a hurt look into her eyes, and looked down at her torn runners, a trick that always got her out of trouble.  
  
Ice looked at her trembling lower lips, and regretted her harsh words; after all, she *was* only a child.  
  
She softened her voice in an attempt to explain. "I have a roaring headache right now.."  
  
Charly nodded, then opened her mouth again. "Um, Tia, don't you want to know the easy entry? I mean, not to hurry you or anything," she lowered her lashes, but continued on softly, "we've been walking on this road for a long time.." her voice trailed off.  
  
Charly smirked inwardly at her brilliant performance of a sweet, innocent, little girl. She almost laughed at herself. Her friends would say, Charly? Sweet? And laugh their heads off.  
  
She could tell Ice was softening towards her, but still cautious.  
  
Ice jostled her cluttered thoughts out of her head. Damnation! She'd almost forgotten why this nice little girl was with her in the first place.  
  
"Take me." She said, her mouth fixed in a firm line.  
  
Charly went forward, off the road, and stomped through the glade to add to her image of her clumsiness. Once she even pretended to stumble, then 'courageously' righted herself again. She knew Ice was watching.  
  
But there was someone watching the watcher.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tae watched from the treetops. Who was the girl with her? That hair, those eyes, seemed vaguely familiar..  
  
Charly? God! It was her! His dad's little 'baby'! what was she doing here? Tae felt a cold sweat clamming his hands. That girl may look angelic, but she was *dangerous*. He couldn't let anything happen to blue-eyes. He hadn't finished toying with her yet!  
  
He made up his mind. He was going to follow those two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ice felt the back of her neck tensing, as though it were being burnt by some strange unseen force. She told herself not to be silly.  
  
The girl, Charly, still led her through the forest.  
  
Charly looked back. Ice felt tense. She would wait for the chance. And besides, Ice wouldn't have a chance to feel tense, or anything, for that matter, soon. Because there was a trap, an intricate little beauty which took her and master ages to make, and set. Their meeting had to go on, and she had to die because she was a threat to their plans.  
  
But only a minor threat, thought Charly with a smug smile.  
  
Ice was led to a part where the undergrowth was thicker.  
  
She heard a noise, and the muscles in her shoulder tensed. Her instincts were telling her she was in danger, and, as Master said, her instincts were good ones. Smart people listened to their instincts.  
  
But this time, for some stupid reason, Ice chose to ignore the one thing which had always saved her life. Perhaps it was because of the girl in front of her, who was only a child, yet leading her so trustingly into the woods, like a lamb to the slaughter. She couldn't complete her mission and protect her at the same time.  
  
Tae raced ahead of blue-eyes and Charly, then stopped at a clearing, skimming over the ground. There was a twig poking out from the leaf litter. He smiled. This was too easy. He picked up a pebble, savoring the heavy feel of it in his hand, and aimed. His shot was perfect. The twig snapped, and the pit dropped down, bits of earth crumbling away at the sides.  
  
He smiled, satisfactorily, then got to work filling the pit.  
  
He didn't see the arrows until the pit was filled. There they were, a hundred wooden arrows, and he heard them zooming towards him. He ducked to the side, just as a third arrow whisked his hair, and a forth skimmed his side. He continued ducking, incorporating complicated turns and flips. This didn't seem like the work of Charly. She took too much pride in herself and was too careless. This was more like the work of..dad?  
  
An arrow struck him in the back, pulsing against his bone, and white hot heat traveled down his spine.  
  
A sticky wetness told him there was blood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ice followed Charly, when she suddenly felt a tickling pain in her chest, and her breath caught in her throat. She stumbled, then forced her body to straighten.  
  
Charly didn't notice. She was too wrapped up in her own plans. She would leave this girl to her death.  
  
She stopped, looking innocently at Tia, and said, "It's just in the front there, the secret entrance. It's a dark tunnel to the town.."  
  
When Tia walked into the clearing, Charly smiled wickedly and took off to tell her master of her success in finishing of the 'threat'.  
  
Ice walked gingerly into the clearing and looked around for a tunnel. When she didn't find one, she turned back to ask Charly, only to find her gone.  
  
That's strange. How did she disappear so fast, and without her hearing? She shrugged, then a hand clamped over her mouth, and pulled her into the bushes.  
  
"Shhhhh!"  
  
Ice gulped down her shocked scream. Her first instinct, to fight. She tugged and pulled and flailed her arms, all amazingly quietly. Her attacker had the strongest grip she had ever encountered.  
  
"You wrench! It's me!" he hissed quietly.  
  
She looked back, reconisation registering in her pale, transulent blue eyes.  
  
His hand was still tightly clamped around her mouth, and she could feel their fiery warmth on every part of her lips.  
  
A rustle in the undergrowth showed a silent shadow, emerging into the clearing.  
  
Charly scratched her head, wondering why she had returned. Was it just to make sure the girl was dead? The earth was undisturbed. Tia should've been in a pit by now! Then, she laughed. Her master must've taken the trap a step further, to make sure Tia was trapped under the earth. Fine by her! All the less work for Charly! She almost skipped out of the clearing.  
  
It was a few moments when the hand on her mouth slackened and dropped limply to the ground. It was in the shifting sunlight that Ice saw with wide eyes the hand was covered in blood.  
  
And so were her own.  
  
His body slumped onto her lap.  
  
Her first human instinct was panic. But the years of assassin training pushed that wall of panic back, and clear, simple logic stepped in.  
  
She could just leave him here, but that would be just like one of *them*. But he *is* one of them! She reminded herself sternly.  
  
No! She shook her head as a burning pain roared up her lungs, burning her throat. What was happening? Why did every time she thought to leave him to the wolves, the pain would always wash over her, smothering her in it's heated but somehow icy grip, and never letting her go?  
  
She looked at the body in her lap, soft hair falling over his face. A hunter's face.  
  
Ice would kill him.  
  
She always completed her missions, but she would kill him when he has the ability to defend himself, otherwise she would be a coward. Master would never forgive her. One of the strictest rules of the Assassins was to always give the enemy fair game. If you killed them, then at least they'd know you'd won fair and square.  
  
No one deserved to die without knowing who killed them, and without a chance to defend themselves. Even leeches like him.  
  
No, Master wouldn't forgive her, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.  
  
She had always killed, taken away life with her pale hands, but how was she supposed to use them for something that was the complete opposite of what she was used to?  
  
She looked him over, her heart thumping at the base of her neck. Since she had decided to save him, she would do it well. She saw something poking out from the back of his shirt.  
  
Something was stuck in his back.  
  
She stretched out her hand, and with trembling fingers wrapped around the wooden stick, closed her eyes, said a prayer, and pulled.  
  
"What the heck are you doing to my son?" a deep voice roared behind her, causing her hands to slip, and the arrow, she could now see it was an arrow, to come out awkwardly.  
  
Blood sprayed into the air.  
  
The man tried to shove Ice out of the way, but the boy on her lap moaned. The man hadn't noticed he was on her lap. Ice took the chance, and attempted to stab him, but he flicked her off as easily as though she were a fly. He scooped the boy from her lap, glaring at Ice, a burning hate in his eyes so like his son's, whispered words which set a chill in her heart.  
  
"I'll remember you."  
  
Three simple words, and the man was gone.  
  
For some reason Ice felt an aching pain in her heart, as though- no! She couldn't think that way.  
  
Ice was ice, and she had a cool look on her face even as her insides were in turmoil.  
  
She looked up just as Tae seemed to wake, lifting his head slightly from his father's departing figure.  
  
He didn't know it, but at that moment his eyes held an intense fire, a burning passion, and they cut a deep wound into her heart. 


	5. snow

Thank u angels so much for the compliments and reviews last time. I was on the computer, and being me, I couldn't think of another chapter until I read those reviews! Encouragement really does do wonders to the mind! Thank you, thank you, thank you....need I go on? :-) This chapter is really short, but it just nagged and whined and cried at me to be written down, and to make it shut up, I had to, didn't I?  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Cheers, and watermelons, yes, I still can't get over them: sigh!  
  
Kaye :P  
  
Chapter five  
  
Tae's father threw an icy glare at his son.  
  
"She nearly killed you boy! Do you not understand the words on my lips? You could have *died*!"  
  
Tae returned his father's furious gaze with steady amber eyes.  
  
"Dad. She is *human*. What more can I say? You know I'll get her back."  
  
With a sly smile on his face he continued, "I haven't finished toying with her yet! You know me. Once I get something stuck in my mind, I just can't get it out again."  
  
His father laughed, but his eyes stayed cold. They were like dead fire, but the embers which lay beneath the surface likely to burst into flames at any time. "Tae, you are so much like your mother, you are stubborn, and you are out for revenge."  
  
A shadow passed over Tae's face. He narrowed his eyes and said in a dangerously soft, low voice "Don't you ever compare me to *her*. She is nothing but a whore."  
  
His dad's eyes flared. "Don't you talk about your mother in that way! If she didn't turn you into a vampire, you would have died kid, understand?!" a vein was throbbing in his temple, and Tae watched it: in, out, in, out. Who would have thought the leader of the biggest clan of vampires would so easily loose his temper?  
  
Tae smiled maliciously, then walked out.  
  
His back was as familiar to his father as was the back of his own hand.  
  
Tae stumbled into the street, the reminder of his wound stinging painfully in his back.  
  
Why did it always snow in this country? The snow was almost the same colour as his hair, and his 'warm' amber eyes seemed to glow against the flakes. One would eventually realize that although many flakes landed on his hair and face, they didn't melt, because right now he was as cold as the snow.  
  
Colder, in fact.  
  
His back was ablaze with pain, and he could still feel the wood stuck there like some reminder of the night before.  
  
He knew his father wouldn't listen to him, and leave blue-eyes alone. That's why he had to get to her first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tia splashed water onto her frozen cheeks, stinging them a pale pink colour. Her hands felt like they hadn't moved in years. Her skin seemed to be stuck against the handle of her sabre, and it burnt like hell. One night of sleeping in the forest, and this pathetic mess was what had become of her.  
  
Ice wouldn't, *couldn't*, admit to herself that it was because of that dream again, the one she'd been having ever since she met that arrogant bastard. She'd show him! He had no right to affect her in this way, and she wasn't going to let him. Because Ice was strong. Too bad she was now surrounded by flames.  
  
Charly let out a whimper, as her cheek burned with the imprint of Master's hand. Master, who had promised her so much when he gave her this task...  
  
Humans always said that Vampires didn't cry, but tears, *real* tears rolled down her cheeks, making the handprints all the more striking.  
  
The master glared at her coldly.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance. Kill her, or I kill you."  
  
Charly was trembling all over as she mumbled yes. In her mind she saw Ice's face. She was the girl who had made Master punish her with such brutality.  
  
She would pay.  
  
Tia headed down the alleyway of a nearby town. She had just brought fresh bread, which was still warm in her back pack. Black Rose would have to wait, after all, she had to eat, right?  
  
She strolled down the alleyway, noting the warm lighting of the lining houses. She was jealous of the warmth they conveyed, because she had had none of that warmth. Ice shoved her hand into her pockets, pushing the familiar white hood over her hair. It was snowing. Of all the times to get a blizzard, this was not good timing! The warmth against her back was reminding her of her hunger.  
  
In the distance, she saw a clump of something against the wall, or was it a pile of rags? Or rubbish?  
  
Walking closer something stirred at the pit of her stomach as she realised here she was pitying her self when there were homeless kids out on the street without food at all. She slowed down. The figure was hunched, and trembling. But the warm bread was so tempting. It would be so easy to just walk past.  
  
No. Sometimes Tia really hated her conscience. Then she shrugged. She could get bread easily enough.  
  
She took the loaf out stiffly, and with frozen fingers, placed it on the ground next to the beggar. He didn't seem to notice, but then he didn't need to. She was straightening her back when the loaf was thrown back at her.  
  
Ice was trembling, not in fear but anger. She was about to go when an angry voice said, "I don't need your pity, *human*!"  
  
She saw red. Then she realized how familiar that voice sounded, and as the beggar lifted his head, those smouldering amber eyes bored into her mind. She watched in slow motion as his hands reached for the loaf of bread at the same time as hers, and as their fingers touched, she felt herself drawn to him, like some invisible line his eyes reeled her in. Her heart was thumping like crazy, but her head was screaming "This can't be happening! Not with an arrogant VAMPIRE bastard!"  
  
She tried to save herself by pulling her hand away, but the vampire, smirking, grabbed her warm fingers with his cold ones and wouldn't let go.  
  
Tae smiled inwardly, this girl was like chili, but somehow she could be like ice too. She was like something that was cold in the mouth, so cold that you couldn't even feel it anymore, but seared like a ball of fire tumbling down your throat. He tried to probe her mind force, but was thrown back by a surprisingly strong shield which seemed to make her crackle with electric bolts. He smoothed his wounded mind, at the same time thinking, his blue-eyes wasn't defenseless, and it only made him more determined to unblog that electric field.  
  
Ice was desperate. She yanked her hand out of his, lashing out, then slapped him. There was a shocked look on his face, but her hand seared.  
  
Tae made no change in expression, but inside he was an erupting volcano of lava. No one ever slapped him before. For some reason his chest hurt, and his back hurt, and everything hurt. Even the joints in his fingers hurt.  
  
Tae looked at her, his intense eyes searching hers, and burning, always burning. Why did she do that?  
  
She took a step back, cradling her hand, hating the look in his eyes.... then turned and fled.  
  
Tae sat rock still, the snow building up all around him, but he didn't feel it because he was watching her as she ran, her coat the colour of the snow.  
  
Why didn't he strike back? Why was he so upset? And why, why, did it hurt all over to move, and even to breathe?  
  
The snow came down heavier, a vast field of solid white cutting the two figures apart, yet at the same time engulfing them.  
  
Charly's purple eyes were no longer the crushed violet they had been before.  
  
Charly's eyes were now almost black as plans swirled around her mind in a turbulence of black and white frenzy. She had to find Tae first, and maybe get him to help her. If he refused, she would cut him out of the plan.  
  
The snow was so thick now that you could not open your eyes. Its thick white silence was so simple as to the thoughts of three troubled souls. 


	6. falling leaves

~*~ Hey ppl! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for not updating in such a long time. Mostly because I had three SACs and two tests to hand in, but I am proud to announce, that I have finished my final SAC today!!! And I ate watermelon to celebrate :-). I think I probably look like a watermelon now :P! I'm soooo happy that my dry spout is over and I am writing again. Ok, in this chapter, all feelings are revealed, and I have so much more planned for the next chapter! Ahhhhhh....sigh. How good it feels right now! I wrote an extra long chapter to make it up to you guys, and keep the reviews comin' (u noe I luv ya!) *muah*  
  
Love 'n' watermelonz  
  
Kaye(~*~  
Her raw, red hands pounded against the rough bark of the tree, but she didn't notice the pain. Why had she hit him?  
  
The answer was, ironically, as clear as ice, she had been shit scared.  
  
Scared, scared, scared!  
  
Scared of the way he made her feel, of his eyes, his touch, his words, and she was terrified of the very essence of him that was in her mind.  
  
She needed to let out some frustration, and right now, there was only this unlucky tree. Ice pulled out her sabre and..  
  
Charly smirked as her footsteps slowed in front of the tree, or should she say, battered twigs. Looks like Ice is loosing her cool, she laughed.  
  
The Master was here. Charlie could feel it in her bones. The Master must know about Ice and his son.  
  
Ice's footsteps were so silent that they could not be heard, and if they could not be heard, had they really made a sound? Her long hair rustled in the wind, matching the soft whispering of falling leaves. Master had sent her information which made her freeze in her steps. The meeting was commencing, and she wasn't there.  
  
Her hands clenched into tight fists. She had never been this late on a mission before.  
  
Never.  
  
And she wasn't about to break it.  
  
Ice lengthened her steps so that she was practically running.  
  
The Master had arrived in Black Rose Town. "Father.." echoed on Tae's lips as the dominating figure appeared at his door.  
  
"Have you finished off the vermin yet, Tae?"  
  
Tae shrugged. "Dad, have you ever felt like you were tuned into someone, like really just connected?"  
  
His father stared at him with the amber gaze so like his own. He was waiting for him to go on.  
  
Tae continued, "Are there really soulmates?"  
  
His dad's eyes sprang into dangerous flames. "There is no such thing."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Tae Redfern! You listen to me. There is no such thing! Where did you get such notions?!"  
  
Tae whispered almost inaudibly, "Dad. I've just met her."  
  
The hand came down so hard and fast that he didn't even notice it, but he could feel the five burning finger marks throbbing on his cheek. He looked up at the imposing figure.  
  
His amber eyes were distant, yet somehow there. And they were stony.  
  
His father glared at him, and he glared back, then walked out, slamming the door so hard that it rocked on its hinges.  
  
Master was silent, and for a moment seemed to be in deep thought. Then his hand clenched into a fist, and he slammed it down on the stone table. When he put his hand back in his pocket, there was a deep hole on the once perfect surface of the stone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Master had told Charlie about Tae's little weak spot. It was this piece of trash, this, this vermin.  
  
Ironic, really. She could see her right ahead of her.  
  
Charlie pulled out the drug soaked cloth and crept up behind her, and was surprised when Ice turned to face her before she had time to make an easy strike.  
  
She had to admit this girl was fast, but not fast enough to beat a vampire. After all, humans had needs. Vampires didn't.  
  
She pressed the cloth against the girl's face, and though Ice put up a strong fight, Charlie knew she had her when her body softened and dropped to the floor.  
  
The trees cast strange shadows on Charlie's face, as though she were grinning madly, yet at the same time crying.  
  
Ice woke up in a totally unfamiliar place. The air reeked of old bread and off milk, and for a moment she wondered what she was doing here.  
  
"I have found the supposedly invincible Tae's weak spot." Charlie smirked.  
  
Ice stared into those cold, cold eyes. She remembered.  
  
"His weak spot is you, vermin. Oh it's such a pity.."  
  
Ice lowered her head in mock defeat, but her eyes flashed a dangerous midnight blue in the dim lighting of the cellar. Charlie seemed to be right at home here.  
  
She put her face close to Ice's, her hair brushing against her cheek, whispering softly, slyly, "You are going to be his fall."  
  
Her laughter was magnified a million times by the dense soundproof walls and rebounded at Ice as though a million icicles were being thrown through the air at her.  
  
Ice looked her in the eye, and spat in her face.  
  
Charlie stared at her and took out a hankie, wiping her spit off her face with a slow, languid motion, for some reason still smiling that eerie smile. Like the cat who swallowed the cream.  
  
For some reason Ice felt irritated by her action.  
  
Charlie stretched, more like a cat then ever, and sauntered over to the barred and only window of the cellar. She took out a flask of water, and Ice bit down hard on her lip to stop the plead from escaping her mouth. But she was so thirsty..  
  
No! She would not, *could not* plead to a monster like her. Her hands were rubbed raw from her futile attempt of breaking the thick coil of rope which bound her hands and feet.  
  
Her hair fell around her face like a waterfall, and she heard, more than saw Charlie take out her cell phone.  
  
The ringing of some distant phone was the only sound in the room.  
  
Ice shivered.  
  
"You know who this is," Charlie murmured into the phone in a low, husky voice.  
  
Ice wished she could hear Tae's response. She knew who the arrogant bastard was now. Tae.  
  
"I've got your precious here, and right now I'm pressing a knife against her throat. Come at midnight or she dies."  
  
Ice was confused. Your precious? What did that mean? Charlie's laughter rang out once again, laughter of a mad woman.  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone seemed louder, and Ice could make out the words.  
  
"How do I know you haven't killed her already?" replied a familiar emotionless voice.  
  
Charlie paused, then handed the phone to Ice. "Don't try anything!" she hissed.  
  
Ice smiled, then hardened her tone.  
  
"Come, and you'll regret it!"  
  
That should get the point across clearly enough.  
  
Charlie snatched the phone back and sighed.  
  
"Such a pretty little face. You wouldn't want me to slash a few lines across it, now would you?" she hung up.  
  
Charlie whipped out a knife and held it against Ice's neck. "I'm gonna give you a taste of what's coming to you." Her eyes seemed to glow with.. excitement?  
  
Ice closed her eyes, but she didn't pray because she didn't believe in God. She only believed in herself, and that was enough.  
  
She felt a slow, lingering stab of pain, felt the warm trickling of blood down her neck.  
  
She opened her eyes. She wanted to stare at Charlie while she died. After all, she needed to remember every aspect of that childlike face if she was going to get revenge on her..in hell.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened with a reluctant groan, and a taste of the crisp night air rushed into the musky damp of the cellar.  
  
A figure stood silhouetted against the moonlight.  
  
Damnation! Stupid, idiotic Tae! Didn't he know he had walked straight into a trap?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tae knew. Because he knew what sort of person Charlie was. The blade of the knife held against her neck flashed a deadly silver. He could smell blood. Her blood.  
  
He could see a slight small figure hunched over one bound to a chair.  
  
Charlie smiled. "I knew you'd come."  
  
Her teeth seemed to gleam the same colour as the blade.  
  
"You are going to watch her go through the most painful, slow death ever." She laughed. She had always seemed to laugh a lot, but not with the bone- chilling note with which she did now.  
  
Charlie moved the blade back, and was about to strike it at Ice when Tae ran in front of her, his mind swirling in a mass of red, and grabbed the blade. Charlie chuckled and slowly twisted the blade so it cut deep into his flesh. But vampires healed right? So why wasn't his skin closing up?  
  
It was then that Tae realized he had been so eager to stop the knife that he had let the fact that it was wood slip past him. It was poisoning him, and he seemed bounded to it by his own blood. He struggled, his blood fresh on the blade, and the blade seemed to absorb it.  
  
"Tae! Look out!"  
  
Tae lost his concentration but noticed that the shadows in the cellar weren't merely just shadows anymore. They had become shapes..hunters.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
His father's eyes were hard, and Tae winced. His arm was numb form the wood. One look at Ice trying so hard to free herself from the ropes was enough that he yanked his bleeding hand away, pushing Charlie towards her master in the process.  
  
Even as she fell to the floor she was laughing, and he realized that she really was a mad woman.  
  
He found himself drawn to the blue eyes which held him so tight, and he was mesmerized by their troubled depths, the heat under the ice.  
  
Vampires circled him, and he forced himself to tear his gaze away from hers. They held wooden staffs and stakes within gloved hands.  
  
*They* would do this to their own kind. His bewilderment was gone as he looked at his father.  
  
Not with love, nor not hate, but a chilling, cold nothing.  
  
And he knew he would never call him Father again.  
  
Tae fell back into the fighting position so familiar to him, and waited for the blows. It was the only thing he could do. Wait.  
  
The Vampires' eyes shifted colour.  
  
Ice pulled wildly at her bonds, her nails digging so hard into her skin that her hands became slippery with blood.  
  
She could see his hands had blood on them too. He had saved her.  
  
She could see the wood tearing into his back, could feel it tear through her own soul.  
  
Everything was in a red haze.  
  
She could see the vampire sneaking towards her.  
  
She saw him fall onto his knees. Those eyes pierced through her heart, stirring up feelings which she had thought long gone. The amber flames flared wildly in the dimness, and they stared straight at her.  
  
Unwavering.  
  
The vampire was getting closer. Ice was sure she was going to die.  
  
She could see Tae flinging his arms out wildly, and pushing through the circle, red seeping through his shirt.  
  
Just as the vampire was about to strike her, Tae knocked his hand away. His sweat dripped onto her hands, but she realized sweat wasn't a rusty red colour. But blood was.  
  
Her bonds were free. She leapt off the chair and stood facing Tae who seemed to tense, still, those intense eyes boring into her, deeper and deeper into her heart until it ached.  
  
His body seemed to jerk backwards as the wood after piece of wood struck him and was pulled out.  
  
And through this all his father stood, and observed.  
  
A monster roared, screaming though his body, a black monster who wanted to consume him.. a wave of dizziness passed over him but he pushed it back, grabbing her slimy red hands. He needed to get her out of here.  
  
Tae pulled her along, tearing through the vampires like a wild beast, and at last, the night air brushed against her face. Her took her hand and ran, they both ran. Ran until they couldn't run anymore.  
  
Ice could feel blood running down her arms as they ran. It warmed her cold skin and settled on it like a blanket.  
  
The blackness was becoming harder to fight now. Tae stopped. He wanted to keep running.  
  
They should keep running, but he was tired, so tired. He stopped and she bumped into him, her head to his chest.  
  
She looked at him, and he looked at her, a burning thirst building up. He took her lips, and held her, tight. A need for comfort before he gave in.  
  
Her lips were sweet, but he could feel his coppery blood pouring into their vast sweetness, ruining the taste, yet somehow adding to it. He pulled away, and spat out blood. He coughed up more blood, and it was black. Wood poisoning.  
  
He noticed her hands were trembling. She looked up at him, her blue eyes holding only one question.  
  
"Why? Why are you so stupid?"  
  
A corner of his mouth lifted, "because I'm in love with a stupid girl.."  
  
And the blackness took him.  
  
Tae slumped towards her, his head rested on her shoulder, and his body slackened. She held him tight, and felt his blood seeping into her clothes.  
  
Her hands pressed against his hard back in a futile attempt to keep him standing, in a futile attempt to fight off the reality of defeat.  
  
In the end, they both fell to the forest floor, the Autumn leaves swirled round and round them, like snowflakes, covering them.  
  
Ice sat up and tried to rake the leaves away from him, her nails bleeding from pushing up leaves, but they just kept falling. And they too, seemed red. Red like the colour of hell.  
  
Red, like the colour of blood.  
  
Ice felt a strange pricking sensation at the back of her eyes, and for once, she just wanted to be Tia. Tia, who was *human*.  
  
And for the first time in six years, she cried, her tears dropping from those icy blue eyes and falling through the air, with the leaves, but she didn't seem to notice. All she could feel was the aching of her heart. 


	7. Coldness

Hey ppl! I was on holidays and am so impoverished of fan fiction! I didn't have the internet at all, and was lucky even to have hot water. Makes me value the warm showers these days. The story is becoming more complex, and I don't even know what's really going to happen, that's up to the characters themselves. Actually, they've let me in on a secret that will rock the story. You want to know the secret don't you? I can just hear you saying tell me the secret.....BUT IT'S A SECRET! ]: ) oh, I feel so eviiiiillll :P muahahahaha! This is just a short chapter and I hope to update really soon, but the next chapter's going to be a really long chapter.  
  
Thank you so much to all the angelic, brilliant, lovely people who reviewed [flattery works right? Though in this case I think it's all very true : ) ]  
  
Shadow: I wouldn't leave you to ponder over the chapter like that, and get ready for a really loooong chapter after this one. though it might take me some time. Sighz.  
  
Sharmeen: first reviews from u gurl, thank u thank u thank u!  
  
Dahlia: thank u for encouraging yet another chapter. And, thank god, Tae is not dead, I've grown quite fond of him. New character alert.  
  
Doughnuts-mmm: don't be sad, rejoice, for our character has decided to come back to us! Yayy!  
  
NOTE: New character alert!  
  
Get into it!  
  
Love 'n' watermelons ~~~ ^_^~~~  
  
Kaye~~**  
  
Between the falling leaves, and her hand which was clasped tightly around Tae's, Ice heard a sound. She growled deep in her throat.  
  
Then, something burned the back of her head and she slithered into stillness.  
  
Ice tried to get up, but thick rope bounded her ankles together, and her hands were locked onto the wall.  
  
Damnation!  
  
How could she have let herself get caught?! Because of her one stupid slip- up, she might well have killed herself.  
  
"This is what happens when you let your emotions get the better of you.."  
  
The voice echoed around the cell.  
  
Ice felt her muscles tensing. She strained her ears to work out where the sound was coming from, but it seemed to be reverberating from the walls themselves, all around her.  
  
A window appeared on the ceiling, and Ice, lying on her back, could see every little detail.  
  
They broke her heart.  
  
It was his dad. And Tae was standing next to him, smirking.  
  
His dad's eyes flashed mockingly, as though amused by her reaction. Ice didn't know what the heck was going on, but she was going to find out.  
  
The window closed.  
  
Tae's father let out a low chuckle. "These skin masks work well, don't they Charlie?"  
  
Charlie ripped off the mask, and smiled without any warmth. "Almost flawless. But, Master, he is your son. Can you really bear seeing him killed by his one true love?"  
  
The Master's face darkened, and his hand burned five marks on Charlie's pale face.  
  
"Did I allow you to speak? Now, for plan B. Oh, I have many plans for my son, and he's going to obey. After all, I killed his mother with my own hands, drove a stake through her heart..and I could do it to him too."  
  
He laughed, a gut wrenching, heartless, *cold* laugh. And Charlie could all but repress a shudder of disgust.  
  
Once the window had closed Ice twisted her head, and tried to reach one of her bobby pins with her hands. Just a little bit more..  
  
Damnation again!  
  
She couldn't reach her hair.  
  
Cold, hard, calculation set in, nearly freezing her mind. Tia was locked up somewhere inside her, crying her eyes out, and now all there was was Ice.  
  
This was how she had gotten her name.  
  
Ice looked at the wall, the disgusting, fungus growing wall. It seemed to drip with slime. Oh well, she hadn't washed her hair for ages anyway. What's there to lose? She rubbed her hair against the wall, and was satisfied when it came loose. A soft clink told her that she had her bobby pin. Unfortunately it was on the floor and her hands were chained to the wall. She tried to wriggle her feet out of the bonds which bounded her ankles, but all she achieved was having the skin rubbed raw. Well, she could pick up the bobby pin with her feet.  
  
Why not? Her hair was filthy and her clothes were soaked.  
  
Ice inched her legs towards the pin, and gingerly held it between her feet. She lifted her legs, and placed the tip in her mouth.  
  
She couldn't use her hands, but she had a mouth. Although it would be no easy task to pick the lock with her mouth she had to try.  
  
All anybody could do was try.  
  
Half an hour later a very rumpled but fierce Ice was free, and the glint in her eyes could have frozen hell.  
  
Oh, wait, hell was already frozen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tae woke up. Where was he? Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was blurry with everything out of focus.  
  
Then everything came flooding back like a bursting dam. Ice! Did she get away, did she...  
  
He was fumbling clumsily, and tried to get up but a hot stinging pain roared through his whole body, reminding him why he was here in the first place. His dad, no, he didn't have such a monster for a dad, *Lord Terian*, had been there. A sinister shadow blocked out the friendly light from the doorway.  
  
"You're awake, Son."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
Ice was out. Nothing cold trap the cold, could it? She smiled, baring her teeth. Master seemed so far away, but it was time. She needed to go back to report. And get a helper with this task.  
  
Since *she* couldn't kill him, the helper could.  
  
Her backpack felt light, and she was running.  
  
She saw a horse tethered to a tree. Ice reached into her pocket, threw down a bag of notes, and took the horse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * *  
  
"Master."  
  
She lowered her head n a gesture of respect.  
  
"Tia-Ice. How's your assignment coming along?"  
  
"I know who their leader is. His name is Tae. But I'm going to have to have help. Their enclave is too big. And there's his father, one of the most powerful vampires in today's society."  
  
Her voice was like a blast from the arctic, whipery, low, *cold*.  
  
The master tried to search her face, but her head was still lowered. He sighed.  
  
"Good. Ice....you can choose your partner from these."  
  
He handed her a folder.  
  
Ice held it in her hands, turning it over and over, feeling its leathery softness. The book flipped open, pages turning with papery whispers. There were pictures of the assassins on every page, once she even thought she saw herself.  
  
The pages stopped turning and her steely gaze landed on a boy's face. She skimmed over his information and smiled.  
  
Tae, you are soooo dead.  
  
Tae looked around wildly, and anger crushed the barrier of granite he had built around himself.  
  
"It was you. Why did you do it? To kill your own son?"  
  
Lord Terian assumed a hurt expression.  
  
"Do you think I would hurt my own son? I'm your father! I only want what's the best for you."  
  
"You mean what's the best for you!"  
  
His father's face was expressionless.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"You would hurt your own son."  
  
"No, I would hurt the ones closest to him."  
  
He uttered one word which shook Tae's very soul. "Ice."  
  
Lord Terian smiled at Tae's reaction. Everything was going to plan.  
  
Tae stormed out of the door, ignoring the pains and aches of his unhealed body.  
  
Charlie appeared at the Master's side, and whispered into his ear, "Ice has escaped."  
  
He was mildly surprised at how fast she had gotten away, but immediately replaced his slight expression of disclosure.  
  
Yes, it was all going to plan.  
  
Ice was smiling, more than she had ever smiled before, she was smiling so hard that her cheeks ached. She looked back at her partner, whose black eyes seemed to be the very night, the shadows, the hunters. Yet they held a spark of mirth.  
  
"Daniel, hurry. You are too slow, even if you do have dragon's blood flowing through your veins."  
  
"I'm new to this ok? Calm down!"  
  
"I wouldn't have chosen you if I had known you were such a chatter-box. And you're a *beginner*."  
  
"I feel honored to have the elite assassin, Ice, to take me by her side." He said with a bow.  
  
Ice looked away. Why did she choose this *boy*? There was only one reason. Because he was powerful. And merciless when need be, according to the files. But right now she could strangle him.  
  
She took a drink of water.  
  
"Um, what exactly is our assignment?"  
  
Ice nearly sprayed water in his face. She spluttered, "did you not read the information provided to you?!"  
  
Daniel looked sheepish.  
  
Oh, she could strangle him alright, with her bare hands. 


End file.
